


Invidia

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so, the first case of offworld vd, huh? how's it feel?" he asks as jack sits down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: envy  
> title is the Latin term for envy; spoilers for episode 1.09

"So, the first case of offworld VD, huh? How's it feel?" he asks as Jack sits down. It's lunchtime, but he just has a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Not funny, Daniel," Jack says, picking at his sandwich. He's been feeling weird since the Argos mission: extra aches in his knees and phantom pain in places he doesn't even want to think about, much less mention to Fraiser.

"Oh, I think it is," Daniel says. "After all, it would be big, bad Colonel Jack O'Neill that proves the virility of the Tau'ri by getting a delightful case of Goa'uld clap.

"What, are you jealous?" Jack asks, incredulous. "After all of this?" He wouldn't have thought Daniel the type.

"No. Well, not of you, at least," Daniel says, picking up his tray and walking away. Jack stares after him, not sure what to make of what Daniel's just said.


End file.
